The invention relates to a camshaft adjusting device.
Camshaft adjusting devices for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles having a stator which can be driven via a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and having a rotor which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the camshaft are sufficiently well known in the prior art.
One embodiment of the camshaft adjusting devices is known, for example, from EP 0 806 550 A1. Said embodiment comprises the fact that the rotor has a rotary blade piston which divides a cavity in the stator into different working chambers. The working chambers have a pressure medium supply, via which the working chambers can be loaded with pressure medium, with the result that the rotor performs a rotational adjusting movement with respect to the stator.
Disadvantages of this embodiment are the comparatively complexly designed rotary piston, the high leakage losses, the increased frictional moments between the rotor and the stator, the increased requirement for installation space, and finally complex assembly mounting with the associated high costs. Furthermore, a high system pressure is required on account of the small surface area on which the pressure medium can act.
As an alternative, the rotor can also have an axial piston drive, the adjusting movement of which is converted via a helical toothing system, which is complicated in production, into a rotational movement of the rotor with respect to the stator. An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from DE 42 18 082 A1.
Disadvantages in this adjusting device are likewise the high number of individual parts and the associated high mounting costs.